Tampa
The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto Online DLC |related = Sabre GT Vigero }} The Tampa is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and The Ballad of Gay Tony. The vehicle appears in the opening cutscene of The Lost and Damned, but cannot be obtained. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Tampa in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas resembles a 1965-1969 Chevrolet Corvair, except it isn't rear-engined and it has a grill. It has plain steel wheels, and mismatched paint on multiple body panels, indicating it was put together with spare parts from a junkyard, making it one of the first "Beater" cars in the GTA series. These panels cannot be resprayed into a single color at Pay and Sprays, but can be done at TransFenders. However, the vehicle will retain its crooked licence plates if it is modified. The vehicle also appears to be over-scaled and in comparison to some under-scaled cars, as it looks much larger than an old compact. The Tampa is one of the gang cars used by the Da Nang Boys, a gang based in San Fierro. HD Universe In both The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Declasse Tampa is redesigned as a far more beefy muscle car that may butt heads with the Sabre GT. Parts of the exterior of Tampa is based on the 1964-1973 Ford Mustang, while the front of the Tampa resembles a 1970/1971 Dodge Dart; the roof and sides of the car are reminiscent of the 68-72 Chevrolet Nova (but with less of a fastback profile); the rear is reminiscent of a 1968 Dodge Charger. Being a muscle car, its engine sound is similar to that of a Sabre GT or Dukes. It can be seen sporting one all-over color, or with a double-stripe scheme. The paint job is based on that of a 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302, with the stripe going across the trunk based on the super bee stripe, found on performance cars from Dodge and Plymouth since the 1960s. The Tampa in TLAD only appears in the opening cutscene in front of the Pay 'n' Spray and is also featured in the BradyGames Strategy Guide for the episode. However, an email sent by Rockstar indicated that the car was not actually drivable in the game. the car is also not programmed to appear on streets, even if the player drives it. The Tampa reappears in TBoGT as a fully functional car and is a common sight early in the game. While still lacking a manufacturer's badge, the car is implied through police chatter to be a Bravado model, although it's actually a Declasse model. In GTA V, the Tampa is modeled after its version in GTA IV. Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Tampa's performance is, at best, below average, with sluggish acceleration and mediocre top speed, as well as heavy steering and unstable cornering, like that of a Clover and a Sabre. HD Universe The Tampa's performance, which is identical in both TLAD and TBoGT, is considerably good in terms of raw power. The car's acceleration is excellent and the car can reach a considerably high top speed of 210 mph (340 km/h). This is because the car features a 310 cui (5078cc) Turbo V8 which produces a lot of torque at low RPM which allows burnouts to be performed easily, the combination of the large size of the engine and the softness of the suspension means that cornering is rather un-predictable, however, as the car can spin out in sharper turns or burn out, if the player applies gas to the car, as the car generates excess torque. Braking is considerably impressive considering the car's weight, providing the car with shorter stopping distances. Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Available in TransFender: Mission appearances ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Nines and AKs *Yay-Ka-Boom-Boom *Puncture Wounds ''The Lost and Damned'' *Clean and Serene (Unobtainable/Cutscene only) Image Gallery BettergtaTampapicture00.jpg|The Lost and Damned's Tampa in the BradyGames Guide. Tampa_lad_enhanced.jpg|A Tampa featured in the Lost and Damned's opening cutscene. Tampa-TBOGT-front.jpg|TBoGT (Rear quarter view). Tampa-GTAV-FramedPoster.jpg|The Tampa poster found in GTA V. FestiveSurprise2015-GTAO-Screenshot1.jpg|Screenshot for the Festive Surprise 2015, showing a Tampa in the background. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can be found parked at the used car lot in Jefferson, Los Santos. This is the only spawning point of Tampa in Los Santos. *Can also can be found driving in the Easter Basin, Battery Point and Garver Bridge region in San Fierro along with the Buccaneer and the Manana, both used as the Da Nang Boys gang cars. *Can be found with full immune in the mission Nines And AKs. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Only seen in the opening cutscene. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Rarely spawns in Boulevard and Fortside, (Bohan). *Can be randomly seen in traffic in southern Algonquin, Middle Park, and Middle Park West. *Rarely spawns in Northwood, likely to spawn in, Chinatown, City Hall, Fishmarket South, Castle Gardens, (Algonquin). *If a Buffalo is driven through Lancaster, a Tampa may appear. *Often seen driving on the Northwood Heights Bridge, especially if the player is driving a Stallion. *Often seen at Francis International Airport. Trivia *The name is based on the city of Tampa, Florida. *"Tampa" means cover, more precisely "lid" in Portuguese. * The Tampa plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-JAH West or K-DST in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ** Liberty Rock Radio in The Lost and Damned. ** San Juan Sounds in The Ballad of Gay Tony. * In GTA IV's DLCs, the Tampa has the same interior as the Sabre GT. * The Tampa's badges are never seen in-game however the textures still exists in the game files. Interestingly, it says that it's made by Declasse. * An HD Universe Tampa can be seen on a framed poster in the office of Beeker's Garage in Grand Theft Auto V. It appears to be a screenshot from The Ballad of Gay Tony judging by the Liberty City license plate, although the car is fitted with different rims to the TBoGT Tampa. A police scanner audio file in GTA V named "0x114AA0CA" mentions the car by name, indicating it was likely in the beta. ** Additionally, in an official screenshot for the Festive Surprise 2015 update, a Tampa is found in the background. Navigation }} de:Tampa es:Tampa fi:Tampa pl:Tampa ru:Tampa fr:Tampa uk:Tampa Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse